Processors are utilized in a variety of electronic devices, such as servers and other computer-based devices. In some devices, the processor is mounted to a system board by a socket which holds the processor in operative engagement with the system board.
Sockets are designed to receive the pins of a processor while in an open position and to transition those pins into conductive contact with the system board when in a closed position. However, when the processors are pressed into the socket while the socket is in a closed or partially open position, damage can result. For example, the processor pins can be bent or otherwise damaged. Also, the pins may be inserted into the wrong openings and moved into contact with the wrong contacts on the system board. This can lead to a damaged or destroyed system board and/or processor. Additionally, the socket can be cracked or otherwise damaged during the attempted installation.